Confession
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Seifer tells Squall how he feels! Rinoa Bashing!


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

_**Pairings: Squall/Seifer**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, Rinoa Bashing, Lemon (Rinoa lovers don't read!)**_

_**Confession**_

"Hey Squall!" Seifer shouted out the the brunette. He had wanted to tell Squall his feelings for a while now, but some little bitch kept getting in the way.

Squall looked up at the sound of his name, and noticed Seifer was there, the big blond bully. Great what does he want? Rinoa had walked out on him one month ago, but he found he didn't mind, she was too clingy anyways. He had at one point thought he loved her, but since that annoyance is gone he had plenty of time to think about stuff.

He had begun hanging around Seifer more and more lately. He became attracted to him in a weird way. He had not heard from Rinoa either.

"What?" Squall asked, looking to where Seifer was at.

"I wanted to talk to you, Squally boy." Seifer said, as he came up to him.

"Oh?" Squall didn't know what the big blond wanted, but whether or not he wanted to, he doubted Seifer would care anyways. Seifer was the type of person to let his opinions known and he didn't give a rats ass what anyone thought. Heh, little did he know he cared what Squall thought. Now that the bitch is outta the way he was determined to tell Squall. Dammit!

"Yeah. You got time right?" Seifer asked, Sqaull snorted. Even if he said he didn't Seifer would stay anyway. Right now Squall was in his office, doing paperwork, or finishing them up anyway.

"What do you want, Seifer?" Squall tried not to get annoyed, but Seifer made that difficult.

Seifer sighed. Well he got his attention. That was some progress at least. He blew out a long breath he had been holding, never in his life has he ever been nervous for anything. And here he was getting all jittery and tongue tied in front of the beautiful lithe brunette.

"Squall, there's something that I need to tell you." Seifer took another breath to steal his nerves up, enough to get his words out right. "I have feelings for you Squall. I have for a long time, but Rinoa was here and you seemed, I don't know happy or whatever. I'm in love with you, and I just had to tell you or I would go mad."

Squall was left utterly speechless right now. He can imagine what he looks like. Eyes wide, mouth agape, he must look like an idiot. But Siefer thought he looked adorable like that an even chuckled a little.

"Uh, um." Squall really didn't know what to say at the moment. Sefier had just admitted and confessed his love to him, right?

It turns out he didn't need to speak, as Seifer lifted him up by the arm out of his chair and gently placed a kiss on lips he's wanted for so long.

Squall was shocked by the sudden kiss he hesitated for a minute, then started to kiss back. Seifer smiled into the kiss. His smile grew even wider as Squall started to moan into the kiss.

Squall started clutching the front of Seifer's shirt in a near death grip, and Seifer backed him up into the wall. Slipping his knees in between Squall's parted legs.

Finally, the need for air made them brake the heated kiss, and they looked into each others eyes for a moment before Seifer piped up.

"So I'm just taking a guess here, but do you feel the same?" Seifer asked nervously.

Squall just looked at him and a small smile broke out on his delicate face. "Yes, Seifer I do feel the same. It took me a while to realize it but, after she left I had begun harboring feelings for you." Squall started to blush deeply at what he just admitted out loud.

"What?" To say Seifer was shocked would be an understatement. He had never in his wildest dreams think Leonhart would ever love him.

Seifer pulled him closer and whispered huskily in his ear. "Dammit. I love you Squall."

I-I-I love you too, Seifer." Squall replied, blushing madly. Seifer smiled.

"What about Rinoa? I thought you loved her." Seifer asked, wanting to know what the deal with that was.

"I-I thought I did, but being around you made me realize that I love you not her."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Seifer kissed Squall for a moment then let him breath again, he was beyond happy.

"I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to lead you on if I didn't." Squall stated snuggling closer to his new boyfriend. "What about you the great Seifer Almasy gay."

"Yeah, well." Seifer huffed. "So, I'm gay is that such a damn crime?" he growled.

"No." Was Squall's only answer, then he kissed the blond hard and deep, rubbing himself against Siefer's hardness he could feel through Seifer's pants.

Seifer's hands started wandering south, and he cupped Squall's sexy ass and pushed harder against him and squeezed his ass. Squall moaned low in his throat at that.

He loved the feel of Seifer's hardness pressing into him, he could feel himself wanting and needing release. So they went over to the couch in Squall's office and Seifer pushed him down to lie on his back gently. Squall complied.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Squall? I can wait you know." Seifer breathed out in his ear as he was laying on top of him, grinding his need into Squall's.

"Yes, I am positive, Seifer, please." Squall tried not to sound needy, but he doubt he did a good job, since Seifer was smirking at him.

"Impatient are we?" Seifer didn't mind though, since he has wanted this for so long.

Seifer pulled Squall's shirt over his head. Squall did the same to Seifer.

Then he reached for Squall's pants, and started unbuttoning them, hastily trying to remove them. Squall leaned up and pulled Seifer down into another needy kiss. Seifer slipped his tongue into Squall's mouth tasting the sweetness that was Squall.

Squall tangled his hands into soft blond locks. And bucked his hips to create friction for his aching need. Seifer groaned into Squall's mouth. Seifer let go of his mouth and started nipping at Squall's neck, leaving his mark. Squall gasped, his fingers tightening their hold in Seifer's hair.

Seifer ground his hips down against Squall's "Oh, god Seifer." Squall moaned. Seifer then started moving down. He took Squall's pants off the rest if the way. He started stroking Squall's erection, making Squall moan and writhe under him.

Seifer finally lowered his head taking his cock into his wet mouth. "Seifer!" Squall shouted as he felt himself being engulfed in Seifer's mouth.

The shout of his name made him suck Squall harder. Oh how he loved feeling the lithe brunette squirming under him, begging for his touch.

"Seifer... please... fuck me." Squall all but moaned out, feeling himself near the brink. Seifer stood up and dropped his own pants.

"Do you have lube in here?" Seifer asked, looking around.

"Um, n-no, I don't. It's okay I can take it." Squall assured him. Right now he didn't care he just wanted Seifer.

Seifer walked back over to him and Squall reached out bringing him closer. "Are you sure? it's gonna really hurt?"

"I'm sure Seifer." Squall spread his legs to give Seifer room. He put his finger into his mouth and got them wet. When he was done, he put one at Squall's entrance. He felt Squall tense.

"Relax, It'll be easier if you do." Seifer said, huskily. Squall nodded and relaxed under Seifer's fingers.

He put a finger in as soon as Squall relaxed. He moved it in and out. Seifer entered another finger, and Squall was bucking his hips trying to get more from his fingers.'

Seifer hit Squall's prostate, making him scream from the pleasure he felt.

When he felt Squall was ready, he lubed himself up, and carefully positioned himself at Squall's entrance. "It will be easier for you if you relaxed baby." Seifer said in a voice Squall has never heard from him before.

"Just put it in me." Squall growled at his lover. Seifer just chuckled.

Seifer put his throbbing erection into Squall's tight heat. Making him and Squall both groan at the contact.

"Shit Squall! You're so tight." Seifer groaned as he started moving in and out slowly trying to let Squall adjust to his thick length.

"Move." Squall ordered. Seifer did as was commanded of him. Who was he to argue with that really?

So he started thrusting in and out faster, they were both moaning and panting.

Seifer loved how Squall felt, and he couldn't get enough.

"Yes, Seifer!" Squall moaned out as Seifer hit his prostate repeatedly.

He was feeling himself getting closer and closer to the end with each thrust of Seifer's hard cock.

It Seems Seifer noticed and grabbed hold of Squall's leaking erection, and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Mmmm... Squall..." Seifer groaned helplessly, as he felt his orgasm approach him. He started going faster and harder.

"Seifer!" Squall shouted out, Seifer inside of him and Seifer's hand on his cock was too much for him and he came hard all over their chests.

Hearing Squall shout his name and the feel of Squall's entrance squeezing him was too much for Seifer, and he came hard groaning. "Squall."

Finally, they collapsed breathing hard. Seifer wrapped his arms around Squall and held him close, running his fingers through Squall's chocolate locks. Squall snuggled up to him, enjoying what Seifer was doing, and not wanting it to end.

Seifer leaned down and whispered softly into his ear. "I love you Squall." Then he kissed the pale beauty for a moment, then pulled back and smiled fondly at him with so much love.

"I love you too, Seifer. You'll never leave me right?" Squall asked, hesitantly.

"Never Squall. I'll always be here with you." Seifer said, soothingly and firmly. Squall smiled and placed a sweet kiss on Seifer's lips.

Then there was a knock at the door startling the two relaxed boys.

"Who could that be?" Squall asked. Turns out that they didn't need to answer it as a second later the door to his office slammed open. And in comes Rinoa.

She took in the sight before her, and was beyond shock. She had cam back in hopes to get her Squall back, not to see this.

SQUALL! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Rinoa screeched, so loud they had to cover their ears.

"Hey Rinoa." Seifer said, coldly. Who did this bitch think she was barging in here like and especially after being gone for a month?

"SEIFER! Get off of my Squally!" She started to go towards them but was stopped by Squall.

"What are you doing here Rinoa? You left remember?" Squall asked Rinoa in a tone that says he was less then happy to see her.

"Squally." She whined. "I came to get back with you." She said in a child sort of voice.

Seifer just laughed, making Rinoa glare at him. "What the hell are you doing here? Leave so Squall and I can be alone."

Seifer looked at Squall. Squall looked back and they smiled.. "No Rinoa, he stays you go." Squall said in a cold voice.

"What? But Squall, I want us to get back together." She batted her eyes at him hoping to win him over but it wasn't working.

"I don't want to get back with you bitch! For one, you left me, two you were too needy, three I never loved you, and finally four, I'm in love with Seifer." Squall snuggled close to Seifer and Seifer wrapped his strong arms around his love, and glared hatefully at her.

"What! Of course you love me. You can't love the idiot Seifer!" Seifer growled and started to stand up and throw her out himself. But Squall stopped him.

"Don't Seifer, she's not worth it, alright?" Squall whispered in his ear.

"Come on Squall we wont get rid of her unless someone throws her out."

"But you're not even dressed." Squall pointed out. Seifer didn't care if he was or not, he just wanted the bitch out.

"So, I just wanna get her outta here." Seifer whispered to him. Squall rolled his eyes of course he wouldn't care, he's proud and got a reason to be from what Squall sees.

"Squall, you are mine!" Rinoa yelled and reached out to grab Squall by the arm, but was stopped dead by Seifer snatching her wrist and gripping it tight.

"Don't you ever touch him again bitch!" Seifer snarled in her face. He got up pulling her to the door and literally throwing her out on her ass.

"If I ever see you touch him or come around here again, I'll kill you." Seifer growled one last time then shut the door in her crying face.

"Squally! Aren't you gonna help me?" She shouted to the closed door.

"Seifer." Squall started, but stopped. He had gotten dressed now.

"Squall come here" Seifer ordered gently.

Squall did.

"I'm sorry I got carried away." Seifer didn't sound that sorry though. They could still hear Rinoa bawling on the outside for her Squally.

Seifer hugged his love close and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. "Love you." Seifer said huskily.

"Love you too." Then Squall saw a bag on the floor and it wasn't either of theirs. He picked it up, it was hers. So he pulled away from Seifer, reluctantly, making Seifer frown. Squall just smiled.

He opened the door and Rinoa's face brightened up instantly as she saw Squall. "Squall, you came for me." she started to jump on him but noticed Seifer standing there. Squall threw the bag in her face.

"You forgot this." Squall said, coldly. She tried to hug Squall again but he shoved her off.

"Don't touch me!" Squall snapped. Yanking his arm out of reach. Seifer was about to hit her but Squall had taken care of her before he could. Shit he hated her though.

"But Squ-" The door slammed in her teary face.

So, where were we?" Sefier leered at him, and Squall went over to him and pulled him into a gentle, yet passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

Rinoa has since left and was never heard from again. Not that they cared.

"Squall, I really do love you." Seifer said one night.

"I love you too." Squall said back curling up to Seifer and falling asleep in his warm embrace. Seifer smiled fondly at him and soon fell asleep. They both slept with smiles on their faces.

_**A/N**_

_**Here's a Rinoa bashing fic I had been thinking about for a while now.**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**Please read and review.**_


End file.
